Midna
Midna is a main character and titular Twilight Princess from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. ''After being turned into a cat-like imp by Zant, she teams up with Link to take her kingdom back and acts as his sidekick for the remainder of the game. She also is an assist trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, a regular trophy in both versions and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as well as having her two forms be playable character in Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends, and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Midna first appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. In the game, she is the princess of the Twilight Realm. Shortly after Link arrives in the Twilight Realm he get's turned into a wolf and captured. Midna breaks him out and decides to team up with Link to fight a greater evil that she cannot overcome alone. Zant turned Midna into an imp to prevent her from retaking the throne and as punishment for defying him. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Midna appeared as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and as both a trophy and an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Midna appeared as a trophy under her cursed form. Trophy *"A mysterious masked being. Midna was a princess in the Twilight Realm who was transformed into an imp by Zant. Midna's personality is characterized by a sharp tongue and a tendency to act on whims. Midna pairs with Link to save the world. She also possesses powerful magic skills, such as the ability to warp through space." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U She appears as a Trophy in both version, but in the Wii U version, she's in the Twilight Princess trophy box. She is also an Assist Trophy that will toss around her opponents thanks to her hairs. Trophy *NA: "''Midna is a descendant of the Twili and comes from the Twilight World. She doesn't mind getting a bit bossy with Link, and though she offers to help him, her motives are unclear. Try to ignore her dismissive attitude—maybe she just has trouble showing her true self." *EU: "A girl from the Twilight Realm who seems to look down on the world from a very high horse. She helps Link while he's a wolf, but it's clear she has some kind of ulterior motive. Still, there's more to her than meets the eye, and she and Link eventually come to understand one another." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' She comes back as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and works in the same way she did in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wi U. ''Hyrule Warriors'' series She appears in both her forms in the three games though the second form is DLC in Hyrule Warriors. In the plot, Cia has cursed her to this imp state again with Zant starting an uprising at this opportunity. When playing as her, she uses the shackle weapon. Her fighting style has her riding a twilight wolf and using her hair as a weapon. Twili Midna, her other form, fights using the Twilight Mirror Material Drops *Silver Material - Midna's Hair *Gold Material - Midna's Fused Shadow Gallery Category:Sidekicks Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Princesses Category:Characters in Hyrule Warriors Category:Playable characters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Twili Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes